


The Totally Planned Life of Katherine Plumber-Pulitzer (and a couple of unplanned things along the way)

by musicals_musicals



Series: Newsies Stuff [16]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Death Threats, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family Issues, Found Family, Lesbian Character, News Media, Newspapers, Weddings, i just cant remember any of them, i swear things happen in this fic, not really but i feel like i should tag it, take down the evil rich people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Katherine has plans for life, she is going to be successful, but never sink down to the level her father did. She will be a reporter and have a newspaper company that reports on real issues. Everything is planned out, except for Sarah Jacobs...





	The Totally Planned Life of Katherine Plumber-Pulitzer (and a couple of unplanned things along the way)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little out of practice so my title, description, and tags are very bad. I swear the actual writing is better

Katherine was building an empire.

She was not going to stop and settle down just because her father claimed it was all she could do. When he offered to pay for her collage in hope that she would graduate and become his perfect daughter to push around, she took it. She set to work getting the best degree she could before he realized she wasn’t planning to stop anytime soon and was only using his money for her own gain.

When the inevitable threat of If you don’t come home and bend to my every whim I will cut off your inheritance Katherine was ready. She had been saving up money for years taking any job she could find to build up a bank account her father couldn’t access. When her father thought she was buying purses and shoes, she was wearing the same tennis shoes until they fell apart and saving all the money he gave her, it was like revenge. She would use her fathers money to be everything he was against.

She got a job as an intern at the bottom of the New York Times to build up her resume. She quietly moved up, getting coffee and enduring disrespectful coworkers until she was one of the most respected writers they’d seen in years. She used her masters degree in business to her advantage, taking the time to learn from everyone, even if it was just the manager of a small bookstore in a bad neighborhood.

When Pulitzer called from his spot on top of the world to yell at her for yet another news article bashing his associates she hung up. They were terrible people and she was not about to let them sit on a pile of money with no repercussions, they didn’t deserve to be as successful as they were. There was no reason for her to listen to Pulitzer when she had plans that would let her pass him up in eight years.

Enter Jack Kelly, her best friend. Thought their first meeting was a bit rough, she wouldn’t trade him for anything. It was nice to finally have a permanent friend. He lived right next door to her shitty apartment in his own shitty apartment. They hit it off, Jack cared about her plans and what she wanted to do and in turn Katherine got to hear about Jack’s art, and his life, and the cute boy who frequented the coffee shop he worked at.

Within six years of graduating college Katherine had her own newspaper company that would come to rival the power of Pulitzer. She hired anyone willing to write a good story. It didn’t matter if you just graduated college, or even still in college. Katherine Plumber slowly became a name known globally. Her company was willing to criticize even the most powerful people, sure it wasn’t the safest job, but it was important.

Six years after college Katherine met Sarah Jacobs for the first time. Jack finally made a move on coffee shop boy, and now had a boyfriend. Katherine liked Davey, but she liked his sister more. Sarah was smart and confident in a way that had Katherine immediately smitten with this photographer who could cut down the most confident people with her sharp words. A girl who was possibly the best photographer Katherine had ever worked with, but had trouble keeping jobs with her sharp attitude and strong morals. It was uncommon that the newspapers would want to keep a woman who was so out, so confident, and so passionate about the social justice groups the paper would prefer to push away. Luckily that was exactly what Katherine was looking for.

The thing that eventually brought Katherine back to where she grew up was her sister. Though Ella definitely got more than she bargained for when Katherine brought Sarah along and ended up spending two hours arguing with their father. No matter what happened Pulitzer couldn’t stand that Katherine was something he couldn’t control. She was one of the most successful newspaper leaders and she was doing it all through the name Plumber, leaving Joe Pulitzer nothing to grasp at to claim her success.

Katherine walked away and never came back. If her sister wanted to see her it could happen somewhere else. A useless father that wanted to hold her back had no place in her new life. She had Jack and Davey, she had Sarah, she even had Jojo and Buttons, friends from high school that were now some of her best reporters. She had a friends– no she had a family.

The wedding was small and sudden. Katherine definitely didn’t want to draw attention from the press (Though she technically was the press). And Sarah thought a big wedding was a waste of money. It didn’t matter as long as they got to say their vows. Watching the love of her life walk down the aisle made Katherine want to fly. As much as she loved the paper and her job, she loved Sarah more. It was actually a scary though. Katherine wasn’t used to having this kind of love. She would do anything for Sarah, and she knew that Sarah would do anything for her. Katherine wore a tux, in a bit of a middle finger at her father who did not receive an invitation to the wedding.

Two weeks after the wedding Katherine was back at work. She was not going to put a pause on her career to spend two months with Sarah in which they would just drive each other crazy. Instead they both went back to work with a promise to be home for dinner. So what if they occasionally had to eat dinner at ten thirty instead of six, it was just as nice.

The first serious death threat was… not a surprise. Katherine faced the threat head on, after living years of her life in  the worst parts of new york this would not stop her from fighting for people who didn’t have a voice. When it turned out that the threat came from a branch of The World newspaper company Katherine didn’t think about it, she just moved on.

When Jack got hit by a car Katherine froze. Sarah was there, because Sarah was always there. She drove to the hospital, and made sure Katherine was okay. Davey was on the edge of breaking, and Katherine forced herself to stay together, because someone needed her. She talked to him while Sarah tried to get information, practically fighting the lady at the desk who refused to give them any useful information. After hours of intensive surgery Jack was deemed stable and they were able to see him. Sarah held her hand while she broke down in the hallway.

Back when Katherine was young she had no plans to ever stop working. She would have her company to run for the rest of her life. When she married Sarah it became apparent that she couldn’t– no- didn’t want to work as often as she did. She loved being in charge, but she needed to take a step back so that family dinner could happen at a reasonable time. Her plans were nothing more that a fantasy thing to consider until she met Smalls. Smalls started as an intern when the company was first getting started, back when no one wanted to work for Katherine. She was Katherine’s favorite. She was smart, determined, and ambitious. She would also make a fantastic boss. So Katherine trained her, took Smalls under her wing. So that when she did need to step back, there was someone she trusted to take over.

Not that Katherine was ready to step back. She didn't want to, and Sarah didn't really care that her wife was working ten hours a day, as long as Katherine was happy and they still got weekends when Katherine would only take the most important calls. Katherine could happily say that she had everything she had wanted out of life and more. She built an empire, and best of all, she had a family. Things might be get rough, but Sarah, Jack and the rest of her self-built family would still be there.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this isn't horrible. I'm on tumblr [@musicals-musicals](https://musicals-musicals.tumblr.com/) where I enjoy talking about how much I love Katherine and Sarah, also there is a post for this that you should reblog!


End file.
